Ne reste que le vide
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Un événement tragique survient dans la vie de notre guide préféré, va-t-il pouvoir s'en remettre…


_**Ne reste que le vide**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.

 **Style :** Slash

 **Résumé :** Un événement tragique survient dans la vie de notre guide préféré, va-t-il pouvoir s'en remettre…

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée pour le temps qu'elle consacre à mes écrits et un merci à toutes les filles de la ML de FrenchSentinel pour leurs encouragements. C'est un peu beaucoup grâce à vous tout ça.

xxxxxxxxxx

" Il ne reste rien. Tout, autour de moi, tombe en lambeaux. Tout ce que je croyais savoir était faux. L'amour, l'amitié… A quoi bon si c'est pour se retrouver dans un appartement vide. Je regarde autour de moi et il n'y a rien qui me rappelle sa présence.

 _On me dit que pour recevoir, il faut savoir donner. Donner quoi ? Son affection ? A quoi bon si en retour on ne reçoit que silence. Son amitié ? Elle est bafouée à la première occasion par des personnes qui croient tout savoir mieux que tout le monde et qui ne nous donnent aucune voix au chapitre. Son amour ?_

 _Parlons-en de l'amour ? Que dire d'un homme qui vous laisse tomber, en vous disant que vous êtes trop bien pour lui et qui, quelques semaines plus tard, vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous a déjà remplacée sans un battement de sourcil. Que dire d'un autre, qui n'a pas le courage de venir vous dire en face qu'il ne vous aime plus parce qu'il vous juge superficielle, sans aucune suite dans les idées et donc trop éloignée de son idéal intellectuel ? Voilà ce qu'est l'amour, des relations de convenances, dont certaines personnes se servent pour en affaiblir d'autres qui donnent, en toute bonne foi, ce qu'elles ont au fond du cœur._

 _Vous pourriez dire qu'il me reste mes rêves… Mes rêves ? Quels rêves ? Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai plus. Vivre au jour le jour, ou plutôt survivre, ne laisse guère de place au rêve. Ca ne laisse place qu'à la grisaille quotidienne dans toute sa splendeur. A force de chercher le bien au fond des gens et de donner, il ne me reste plus grand chose, juste une carcasse vide, fragilisée par n'importe quelle attaque. Il ne reste pas grand chose de moi, tout est parti petit à petit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive._

 _J'ai bien essayé de sortir de ma coquille mais chaque fois, je suis obligée d'y rentrer pour essayer de protéger le peu qu'il reste de moi. Chaque fois, je suis obligée d'ériger des murs plus hauts et de me réfugier plus profondément en moi. Vous voulez la vérité ? Ca me fait peur… Parce qu'à force de me terrer, plus personne ne sera capable de franchir les murs que j'ai bâtis. Je ne serais peut-être plus capable de trouver le chemin qui mène à la lumière._

 _Il est temps maintenant que j'arrête d'avoir peur. Il est temps maintenant d'arrêter la souffrance. Je suis si fatiguée de toujours être obligée de jouer un rôle, de porter ce masque qui me ressemble de moins en moins, de faire tout ce que les gens attendent de moi parce qu'il est normal que cela soit ainsi. Non, je ne peux pas continuer ce chemin et je n'en connais point d'autre. Je ne peux plus rien faire si ce n'est m'endormir pour l'éternité._

 _Mes amis, pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir eu la force de continuer à vivre ainsi. Je vous retrouverais dans un monde meilleur, j'en suis sûre._

 _Je vous aime_

 _Jessica "_

Blair finit de lire la lettre et s'effondra en larmes dans la salle d'attente du service des urgences du General Hospital de Cascade. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment n'avait-il pas vu la souffrance de celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie ?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et Jim était là. Il prit son guide dans ses bras et le berça un instant pour tenter de le calmer. Il avait reçut un appel de Blair lui disant de le rejoindre aux urgences.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle… Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle a avalé un plein tube de barbituriques. Si je n'avais pas oublié mes clefs chez elle, elle serait morte à cette heure

\- M. Sandburg ? demanda un médecin sortant d'une salle de soin

\- Oui, c'est moi…

\- Je suis désolée… Nous avons fait tout notre possible mais Mlle Wardfield est décédée sans avoir repris connaissance.

\- Comment ça ? Elle était pourtant en vie en arrivant !

\- Je suis désolée mais le médicament qu'elle a utilisé est très puissant et la quantité ingérée trop importante.

\- C'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas être….

Le médecin se retira laissant Blair effondré. Doucement, il se dirigea vers la salle de soin. Un désordre sans nom régnait dans celle-ci, témoignage de la bataille pour la vie qui s'était livrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Jessica était allongée sur une civière, elle semblait être endormie. Elle avait même l'air de sourire comme si, enfin, elle avait trouvé le repos de l'âme et de l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le visage. Elle semblait si paisible. Il poussa un soupir et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

\- Je suis désolé… Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ? J'aurais pu t'aider, j'aurais pu au moins essayer. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Il est temps, Blair, dit Jim en posant une main sur l'épaule de son guide

\- Je sais, juste encore un instant. Nous nous retrouverons un jour, j'en suis sûr. J'espère seulement que tu as enfin trouvé la paix. Au revoir, mon ange.

xxxxxxxxxx

Deux ans ont passé depuis que Blair a dit au revoir à celle qui avait touché son cœur. Dans les affaires de la jeune femme, il avait retrouvé son journal. Il n'avait pas osé le lire jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, la douleur ne fut trop forte pour lui. Il avait alors pris le livret et il l'avait lu d'une traite. Cela ne répondait pas à ses interrogations mais cela lui avait fait comprendre que celle qu'il croyait connaître n'était qu'une façade, qu'une personne différente se cachait trop profondément pour qu'il ait pu l'atteindre en aussi peu de temps. Cela avait apaisé la douleur.

Et aujourd'hui dans les bras de sa sentinelle, il commence de nouveau à aimer, à faire des projets d'avenir. Il regarde le soleil se lever sur la ville quand un murmure lui parvient :

\- Sois heureux mon amour

\- Je te le promets

Il se tourne et voit Jim derrière lui

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Maintenant oui, tout va bien, répond-il en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui….

Il garde le silence un petit moment, puis dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci devient plus passionné. Quand ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Blair caresse le visage de sa sentinelle.

\- Je t'aime, murmure Blair un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

Blottit dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, il regarde le soleil illuminer la ville. Il est enfin en paix avec lui-même. Une nouvelle lumière habite son cœur. Un nouvel avenir s'offre à lui, rempli d'espoir, de rêves, d'amour et de tendresse.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
